A tour she'll never forget
by FatallyYours-xdx
Summary: About a girl who has an unfortunate run in with the Volturi while on vacation. This is not a story...But it,s something I had written when I was trying to figure out what I wanted to write, so I thought I'd share.


** A TOUR SHE'LL NEVER FORGET**

**Disclaimer:** Stephanie Meyer owns everything Twilight related.

This is not a story... I thought about it and I dont have it in me to start a second story while the first one is still unfinished. But its something I had written when I was trying to figure out what I wanted to write, so I thought I'd share.

It's about two girls who go on vacation to Italy.

* * *

><p>"Buon giorno and welcome to Volterra. Today you will get a tour of one of Italy's hidden treasures. I am Heidi and I will be your tour guide." I watched her in amazement, almost missing her whole speech, because I have never seen anyone so naturally beautiful. Flawless skin, perfect hair, almond shaped eyes and lashes that went on for days. She moved her delicate hands as she spoke and I watched as her fair skin almost shone in the dull light of the huge lobby.<p>

I was taking the tour on my own. My travel buddy was not feeling well and she opted to rest before we moved on to a larger city which would require more walking. Heidi led us through corridors lined with paintings and ancient suites of armour. We saw sitting rooms with plush Victorian style furniture and bedrooms with beds that could fit a family of 6 comfortably.

"Next we will move to the lower level under the courtyard, to the armoury and reformatory and we will come up to the other side of the courtyard and tour the Great Hall." Heidi announced.

After seeing the biggest collection of medieval weapons I have ever laid eyes on, we moved to the reformatory. It housed another collection… a collection of instruments of torture so heinous I shuttered at the thought of what went on amongst these walls centuries ago.

We moved back in to the torch lined corridor and a pair of cloaked figures moved towards Heidi._Creepy_. They removed their hoods as they approach and my jaw almost dropped._Does everyone who works here have to be so damn beautiful_? Both men were fairly young with flawless skin just like our tour guide. The shorter of the two began to whisper something to Heidi, while the other scanned the crowd of tourists. For a moment his eye fell on me and he winked._Who winks? Maybe it's an Italian thing_. I shyly averted my eyes and stepped out of view.

Moments later we were moving down the corridor again towards a set of heavy looking doors. Heidi led the way, flanked by the two cloaked men. We filtered through the doors past the cloaked men and I did my best to avoid staring at the 'the winker' as I passed. The Great Hall was magnificent. Floor to ceiling stained glass windows lined the left and right side of the room between grand marble pillars.

Looking about the room I noticed more cloaked individuals congregating at the front end of the hall. A man stood up from what seemed like a modest looking throne and bade our group to come forward. Heidi ushered us across the hall and as we neared the remaining cloaked figured dropped their hoods. A faint warning bell went off in the back of my head as I regarded each fair faces of the cloaked individuals.

Suddenly, they lunged at our group. One small cloaked girl literally lifted and threw one of the young men from my group, across the room and in an instant was at his side again biting into his neck. I gasped as a tourist rushed passed me futilely try to escape the grasp of a cloaked man. The cloaked man grabbed him by the throat and lifted him. He then grabbed the flailing man's arm, biting in to it. I watched frozen in horror as a small stream of blood trickled down the attackers jaw.

It all happened so quick, they picked us off individually. I was standing back to back with another female tourist when I saw 'the winker' moving in my direction. In a blink of an eye he was at my side. Frozen in fear I couldn't move as the room fill with agonizing screams of the other tourists. He moved his hand across my collarbone, brushing my jugular with his thumb, moving his hand to the back of my neck. He looked in to my eyes with a stare that instantly relaxed me, smiled and winked again. He tilted my head to expose my neck further and moved his face down to my level. His ice-cold lips brush past my collarbone and across my throat. I didn't notice anything around me anymore and all I felt was anticipation, waiting for his next move.

He bit me. His sharp teeth entered my flesh and it burned like nothing I have ever experienced before. The pain was so strong I felt nauseous and as my knees began to buckle under me he wrapped a strong arm around my waist and continued his assault on my neck. I sensed my consciousness slip way and the room turned black.

I felt the fiery pain as it spread through me. It was enveloping my whole body but I was unable to scream out in pain because my jaw was locked as I continued to clench my teeth. It was as if my heart was on fire, it seared in the center of my chest causing me unending agony.

The pain peaked and then began to subside. My muscles relaxed as a cool sensation spread across my body, dousing the fire within. My mind raced as I tried to understand what just happened to me, but I could not come up with an explanation. A soft squeak in my ear startled me and I jumped up to sit, but nothing could have prepared me for the scene that surrounded me.

I screamed and jumped to my feet. Looking down at what I was standing on, I screamed again and began to run. I woke up on a pile of bodies. Body parts and horrified looking faces stared back at me as I scrambled to get away from the corpses. The smell of burning flesh filled my nose stronger then I have ever smelled anything before. I ran hysterically, clothes all bloodied, without a destination. It looked like I was in a drained sewer, somewhere deep underground. The walls were slick with condensation and there was barely any light, yet somehow I could see. My vision was sharp and my legs carried me with unending power.

I thought I saw something in a parallel path to my right and that only heightened my hysteria, and I kept running. I felt something rush past me once. It could have just been my irrational mind running away with me, but then something grabbed me by the throat and threw me into the stone wall. I was frozen with fear again as I watch a cloaked figure approaching me.

The torch light hit his face as he removed his hood.

"Hey there beautiful," he said with a wink.


End file.
